


Oops, Wrong Guy

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, this is both a threeway yet not a threeway, tim gets a front row seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being Handsome Jack's doppleganger, it's easy to get mistaken for the real deal but that’s entire point of being a doppleganger. But for once, Timothy Lawrence wished that hadn't been the case, especially when your boss’ boyfriend decides to blow you because you are said doppleganger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even tell you how long I've been working on this one. Months and months. I'm not sure what it is about this one, but it was just hard to get through for whatever reason. But I finished it and here we are and yeh.
> 
> I apologize if the ending feels a bit rushed at all. I just needed to get this out of my wips tbh ahahahaa.

How many times had Timothy been to Jack’s office? He wasn’t entirely sure. There was that one time– _actually_ , no, wait, that was just on an ECHOcomm that he got a glimpse of Jack’s office. Okay so he’d never _physically_ been there. Jack was the big shot, the big boss, and so Tim could definitely consider himself quite lucky that he hadn’t needed to visit his office on any occasion, since that was usually where many ended up meeting their fates. He was definitely grateful for that.

_Until now._

Timothy could feel his shoulders tensing in apprehension as he stalked closer towards his doppelganger boss’ office. It wasn’t his idea to be the one delivering these documents to Jack’s office, but Jack was apparently away on some business down on Pandora (was it for Maliwan? Torgue? He couldn’t recall and didn’t much care to either) and apparently these documents couldn't wait to be delivered to Jack’s desk before he arrived. Even though Jack himself wasn’t present (the _real_ one, Tim had to remind himself), and even though Jack was supposed to be back sometime today, he still got stuck with the job.

It was with heavy steps that he finally came to a halt at the large office doors. He swallowed roughly before he was moving over to the door's control pad, a sudden female voice causing Timothy to jump slightly.

 _“RETINA SCAN REQUIRED,”_ the voice buzzed, making Timothy momentarily begin to freak out before he realized… _Oh_. Of course. Thanks, doppleganger surgery.

Taking a deep breath, Timothy leaned toward the scanner, opening his eyes wide as a blinding red light quickly beamed over his eyes before the same mechanical voice came buzzing to life.

_“WELCOME HOME, HANDSOME.”_

Timothy had to stop the scowl from pulling at his masked lips at that response. There was no way Jack didn’t program it to say _exactly_ that every time. His ego knew no bounds. Then again, this _was_ Handsome Jack. You’d need a space station bigger than Helios and Elpis **combined** to keep it contained.

Finally, the doors slid open with a gentle hiss, giving Timothy a completely unobstructed view of Jack’s office. _It was fucking huge._ Like way too fucking huge. What kind of office even was this? Who needed that much room– _ah_. Back to the ego thing again. Timothy just huffed a quick breath before continuing within.

His shoes echoed along the floor with each step he took closer to Jack’s desk, Timothy doing his best to avoid gawking too much at everything around him. He didn’t want to have to be in here longer than was necessary as he might end up triggering some sort of trap only Jack knew about, or ruining anything without realizing it. He didn’t want to have more debt to deal with, after all.

As Tim finally made it to the top of the steps where Jack's desk sat on a landing, the sound of a sudden voice he only barely recognized greeted his ears.

“Already back, Jack? Thought you’d be gone a little longer…”

Pointed eyebrows raised immediately as the yellow chair behind the desk swiveled around to reveal the owner of the voice. Timothy was beyond sure that he was blushing profusely as he got a good look at the pale, lanky, lingere-clad, cybernetic man sprawled out on Jack’s chair.

Timothy knew he vaguely recognized that voice and that was because he knew exactly who this man was once he saw him. All legs, ECHOeye, left temple port, and a flawlessly chrome right arm. This was none other than Rhys, Jack’s boyfriend, and well known at that. Jack never missed out on a chance to shove reminders in everyone’s faces that Rhys was his and his alone.

“ _I-I-I_ uh…” Timothy began to spurt, his voice modulator just vaguely making his words sound Jack-like.

That only got a smirk out of Rhys before he was slowly standing from the chair, sauntering around the side of the desk in leisurely steps. He had donned barely concealing silky, black underwear along with a top that draped fabric over his toned stomach in black, see-through waves. It was very obviously Hyperion brand lingerie, black and yellow and holding intricate designs that incorporated Hyperion’s H ever so cleverly.

“What’s the matter, Jack?” Rhys intoned playfully. “Cat got your tongue?”

 _Holy shit_ , Timothy thought to himself. Rhys thought he was Jack. Of _course_ he did. Why wouldn’t he think he was Jack, he was his frickin’ body double for shit’s sake. He got **_paid_ ** to look like Jack. So this was bad. No matter how Tim tried to look at it, this was just _bad_. He took it back. Definitely no thanks, doppleganger surgery.

When Timothy couldn’t find his words or even find it in himself to move an inch, Rhys just approached closer, close enough to reach out and drag a flesh finger down the side of Tim’s masked cheek. With widened eyes, Timothy just watched on, as embarrassed as he was stunned.

“It doesn't look too stupid, does it?” Rhys asked as he leaned closer, nearly pressing himself up against Tim. “I just wanted to give you a fun welcome back. Although I _really_ wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

Swallowing roughly as he lifted his hands to his sides awkwardly, Timothy just huffed a careful yet incredibly nervous laugh, “Aha, _yeah_ uhh.. Well, **funny** story about that actually, you see, uh….”

Rhys formed a sly smile at his lips as he allowed his free hand to slowly travel downwards, “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so flustered. If I’d known wearing this stuff would work this well, I would’ve done it sooner. About time I got you worked up. Consider it payback.”

Before Timothy even had a chance to say a single thing, he could feel Rhys’ fingers playing at his crotch, pressing against his clothed member in heavy strokes. Already, Tim could feel his arousal building, but he tried to fight it because, well... This. Was. _Bad_.

Tim felt trapped, however. If he told Rhys the truth right now, it would make things absolutely beyond ridiculously awkward, embarrassing the hell out of both of them in the process. But if he didn’t say anything at all, he risked the complete and utter wrath of Jack. He wasn’t sure which was worse in this moment and at this point? Surely Jack would find out one way or another.

The longer Tim dwelled on it, the worse this situation became. An unbidden heavy sigh of air was pressed from Timothy’s lungs as he realized all too late Rhys was grasping firmly onto his now freed semi (which was _quickly_ becoming a very hard erection).

Tim had to snap himself out of this, he was an actor, he got paid to act like an asshole. He needed to remember that and put a stop to this.

“ **Rhys** ,” Timothy tried to sound as authoritative and Jack-like as he could, moving unsure hands to press against Rhys’ bare shoulders. “Rhys, we need to–”

“ _Uh-uh_ , shush,” Rhys urged impatiently, the cool metal of his free index finger pressing against Tim’s lips. He smiled slyly, his flesh hand beginning to stroke Timothy’s now pulsating cock which earned a stifled groan from the other man’s throat. “I didn’t get dressed up in this crap for _nothing_.”

Holy shit, was it bad that Tim was actually _really_ enjoying this? Enjoying it way more than he ever should’ve? Oh fuck, it was so bad. But Rhys wasn’t making this any easier.

“ _Look_ , uh…” Tim tried once more as he grabbed onto Rhys’ mechanical wrist, pulling it away from his lips. “Cupcake.” That was something Jack called him, right? _Right_. “Look _cupcake_ , much as I appreciate it, I’ve uh.. **Really** gotta ge– wait, what’re you doing? Hey, hey, hey..!! _Aah..!_ ”

It seemed that Rhys had his own agenda, completely ignoring any of Tim’s attempts to stop him with his words before he was wrapping his warm and slick lips around the tip of his hot head. Tendrils of incredible pleasure floated through Tim’s body and mind as Rhys pulled him deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue in teasing yet satisfying motions along the underside, tracing the main vein that lie there. Deeper and deeper, Rhys was pulling the man he thought was his boyfriend into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in quite dutifully motions and wet slicks.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Timothy cried out, growing far too engrossed within Rhys’ amazing mouth to even form anything more than curses.

This had gone too far. Much too far. And it was all Tim’s fault for letting Rhys take it this far. He was going to die by Jack’s hand. He absolutely, _one hundred percent_ knew that was going to be the truth sooner or later. And by the sound of the office doors sliding open and a resounding _“WELCOME HOME, HANDSOME,”_ his fate was already sealed.

Immediately, Rhys pulled himself from Timothy, moving to look past the doppleganger with eyes that quickly widened in utter surprise.

“ _J-Jack?!_ ” Rhys exclaimed, his face turning a deep and vibrant hue of red.

Swallowing roughly, Timothy turned to look behind him, immediately spotting his boss and his possible approaching death. He felt frozen in place, no doubt a look of utter terror on his face as Jack seemed to absorb the situation and began stalking closer with anger in his expression.

“And just what the **_hell_ ** do you think you’re doing?!” Jack growled, prompting both Timothy and Rhys to jump apart from one another, Tim attempting to readjust his incriminating erection back into his pants. It just made him look that much more guilty.

“Wait, you’re _not_ Jack?!” Rhys asked suddenly, looking from the real Jack over to his body double. Jack continued to step closer, murder in each and every one of his powerful steps.

“Ah- I-I uh, Jack, _sir_ ,” Timothy began in stutters, just barely able to conceal himself once more. But Jack was getting closer and Tim was very, **_very_** scared. “I c-can explain, this is all just a… A really, _really_ huge misunderstan- _NGH!_ ”

Timothy didn’t get a chance to finish before he felt a blinding pain to the square of his face, realizing a moment later that Jack had just decked him. _Hard_. Gravity was relentless as it pulled him to the ground, his back hitting the edge of Jack’s desk painfully before he ended up on the floor.

Nothing made sense and the sensation of unconsciousness begged to overcome his mind. He fought it, fought it hard and with everything left of his strength. But there was no strength left within him.

The darkness overcame his vision.

***

“C'mon, _c'mon_ , rise and shine, let’s go, kiddo.”

The feeling of several stinging slaps, not too hard but certainly not light, were pounding at Tim’s cheeks. It hurt more than it should, he realized, and for a moment or two, he was utterly confused why they hurt as much as they did. But then he remembered. Oh _God_ , he remembered _everything_.

As his surroundings became much more clear, he realized he was still within Jack’s office. Before him stood the said owner of the office, glowering with prominent eyebrows downturned in dangerous curves. Timothy tried to lean away from his boss but he was being impeded somehow. How?

_Oh._

He was in Jack’s chair now, the yellow blindingly obvious as he looked down to see each of his wrists trapped in place on the armrests by metal cuffs. Not only that, but he’d somehow lost most of his clothes, his Hyperion shirt the only thing left on his body.

“ _W-w-wha-what happened?!_ ” Timothy began suddenly, the metallic taste of blood greeting his taste buds as he opened his mouth. He then noticed both his nose and lip had been bleeding ( _were bleeding?_ ) and it had seeped into his mouth.

“I knocked the _shit_ outta ya,” Jack growled, sounding just as proud of that as he did annoyed. “That’s what happened. But that’s not important. What’s important is what’s _about_ to happen.”

Slowly, Jack pulled back and right away, Tim spotted Rhys bent over the side of Jack’s desk, hands tied behind his back with what Tim assumed to be the pair of underwear he’d been previously wearing, and a look of embarrassment clear on his burning cheeks. Timothy was far too stunned with this entire situation, he didn’t even think on how exposed he nor Rhys were and he certainly didn’t think on the fact that Rhys’ lewd position was starting to get him hard again.

“Rhysie here explained everything,” Jack began as he moved around the desk, looking down to Rhys as he pressed a couple fingers under the younger man’s chin. Rhys obliged, looking up at his boyfriend through a nervous gaze. Whether he was just as scared as Timothy, Tim couldn’t tell. “So yeah, I get it, it was a misunderstanding, ya got the same good looking mug as me, _blah blah blah_ , but that’s not gonna stop what’s about to happen.”

“Wh-what’s going to happen…?” Timothy asked quietly, almost afraid to allow the words to slip from his lips.

That got a good laugh out of Jack as he rounded Rhys, moving behind his desk and opening one of the drawers before digging within, “Oh, wouldn’t _you_ just like to know, Tim Tams. Let's just call this a lesson to _both_ of ya so we don't have this little incident ever again.”

As Jack stepped away from the drawer and slid it back within his desk, Timothy got a good look at a small bottle of lubrication as it was set on the edge of the desk. Slowly, Timothy was starting to get the idea of what was about to happen. And as much as he didn't want to admit it... This was arousing him so much more than it should've.

It seemed that Jack took notice, snorting in amusement as he began to unbuckle his belt, “Having a **hard** time over there, handsome? _Can't keep it down?_ Hah! Get it? 'Cause ya got a boner already?”

Tim's eyes widened slightly as he looked down to himself and-- oh God, he definitely had one of the hardest boners he's had in a very, _very_ long time. He could just feel the heat pulsating from its rigid state, making him realize that it was going to get very uncomfortable, very quickly. Especially since his hands were being forced down against the arms of the chair and he could do nothing to ease his arousal.

“C'mon, Rhysie, it ain't gonna suck itself,” Jack suddenly demanded, causing Tim's attention to be brought back to the two before him.

It seemed that Jack had already freed his half hard cock, Rhys obliging as he pulled himself off the desk and settled onto his knees before his boss. With a blush heavily staining his cheeks, Rhys popped his mouth open before leaning forward and surrounding the head of Jack's dick with his lips. He closed his eyes as he took Jack deeper into his mouth, his face somehow growing even redder with each second that passed.

Hell, Tim was sure that both he and Rhys could easily be competing for the most heated cheeks at this point. A swallow went down Timothy's throat roughly as he finally forced his eyes to sew shut and jerk his head away to the side, his embarrassment of the entire situation growing to be far too much.

“ _Hey!_ ” Jack snapped, causing both Tim and Rhys to jump in respective flinches. With a few quick snaps from Jack's fingers, Timothy was finally opening his eyes as Jack urged, “Uh-uh, you're gonna watch it _all_ , Tim Tams. Rhysie here happens to be real good with his mouth. Then again, guess you've got a good idea of that, don't'cha?”

Tim could feel his throat beginning to tighten in anxiousness as Rhys resumed his motions along Jack's cock, his lips swallowing down more and more of his rigid length with each movement. Despite the situation, it seemed that Rhys was slowly losing himself in the task, pulling back to suckle deliberately at the swollen head in obscene slurps as he watched Jack with a lidded gaze.

Jack was certainly right about one thing. Rhys really was good. At least he could tell from the small bit he was able to receive. And the longer Timothy watched on, the more uncomfortable the heat in the pit of his stomach and the pulsing of his rigid dick became. If he thought it was unbearable before, this was growing to ridiculous amounts of need, lust, and desire. The embarrassment of the situation, while still present in small amounts, was quickly being overridden by that very want to be sated.

A low and rumbling moan ravaged Jack's throat as Rhys began taking his boyfriend into his mouth fully and deeply, his nose brushing up against the coarse hairs at the base of Jack's member. He remained there for a moment, then another, before squeezing his eyes shut and pulling back quickly with a wet pop. Jack let out a deep sigh as he huffed a few chuckles.

“Do that again,” Jack demanded in a low growl, one of his hands moving to grip tightly at Rhys' auburn locks. “Look at him and do that again.”

Just as Jack said, Rhys turned his eyes to the side as he began sliding Jack's erection deeper into his mouth, inch by inch, and not even for a single second did his eyes wander away from Tim's gaze. Both their mismatched eyes met and it was mesmerizing to Timothy, so taunting yet so incredible to see Rhys take all of the other man without so much as gagging or choking.

Timothy could feel his cock twitch in painfully eager pulses as Rhys hollowed his cheeks and pulled back, swirling his tongue around Jack's swollen head before pulling him back in again. Jack's groans had been growing, the obvious attempt at stifling them into heated huffs of pleasured sighs only seeming to fuel Rhys on.

 _God_ , how Timothy wanted to touch himself or to be touched. He wanted something, **_anything_** , and it was growing more and more painful the longer the lack of contact went. But he knew that it was just something that he'd have to bear. Jack wasn't going to let him do anything but watch and he knew it. He knew his boss. Jack was just that sort of man to get pleasure from such an act.

Almost all too soon, Jack was chuckling in a gravely laughter before he was forcing Rhys off his slick cock, pulling him up and forcing him to bend over the desk once more. Rhys turned his left cheek to the desk, lust-ridden gaze boring into Timothy as Jack reached over for the bottle of lube.

“You're about to learn just who owns this pert little ass,” Jack commented almost absently, far too focused on the task of coating his own member with the slick substance of the lubricant. “Spoiler alert over there: it's fuckin' me!”

Almost as if to prove his point, Jack brought a hand up and slammed the palm down roughly onto Rhys' ass, causing the younger man to cry out in a moan of pain. Damn near immediately, Jack repeated the motion, Rhys' mouth hanging open in a sharp gasp that followed a groan.

“J-Jack..” Rhys muttered, breath heavy and throat hoarse from Jack's dick.

Timothy had to swallow roughly, even having to stop himself from groaning out at the display before him. It was no secret that the embarrassment of the situation had faded into nothing more than a pure desire and lust to be included, as much as he knew it wasn't going to happen. There was no room to be embarrassed when his mind and body was so solely focused on the unbearable heat the radiated from his pulsating and begging cock. No doubt precum had begun to leak from his member in generous waves of lustful need.

Timothy had to force himself to swallow hard as he watched Jack line his dick up with Rhys' tight hole before he was shoving himself within, deep and hard. Jack let out a sigh in unison with Rhys' long and crowing moan. Whether it was a moan of pleasure or pain or simply both, Tim couldn't tell. But it made his cock twitch with each of his speeding heartbeats, the arousal making him feel as though he were about to burst at any given moment.

“Always such a damn good, perfect, and tight little ass,” Jack growled through clenched teeth as he pulled out only to slam back within, the slick friction of skin on skin filling the silences between Rhys' noises of pleasure.

The doppleganger let out a noisy sigh, nearly likened to a moan of Rhys' own, as he leaned forward, face hot and almost redder than his rigid length. It seemed to catch Jack's attention, his eyes turning over to Timothy with a cocky and downright shit eating grin on his face.

“What's the matter over there, buddy?” Jack asked mockingly, his hips continuing to pound into Rhys. “Not having a good time?”

Whatever dignity Timothy might've had was long gone out the window, and he found his voice upon that fact, “No! _P-p-pl-please_ , s-sir, just--” he paused, taking several quick breaths. “J-j-just let me-- _l-l-let me t-touch myself_ , I **_n-n-need_** to--”

Suddenly, Tim's words were interrupted by Jack's raucous laughter, one of his hands reaching forward to grasp tightly to Rhys' hair and tug his head up slightly, “Hey, you hear that, Rhysie? This guy wants to touch himself! Think we should let him?”

Through gasps and sputters of groans, Rhys swallowed as he eyed Timothy through a lidded and hazy gaze, “Ngh-- I-I ahh...! I don't know-- _ahhh!!_ ”

Jack began to speed his thrusts up without warning, slamming into Rhys almost as if to just hear Rhys scream. And scream Rhys did. The younger man seemed to be on a high of incredible pleasure that Timothy could only dream of right then.

Huffing a breathy groan, Jack's thrusts eased up just slightly, much more rhythmic and slower as he laughed lightly, “I'll be a nice guy and-- _ahh_... And let ya touch yourself. On one condition!”

“Y-yes!” Timothy nodded vigorously, ready to agree to damn near anything at this point. “ _Anything!_ ”

“You make sure you're the _last_ one to cum,” Jack ordered with a sly smirk on his lips as he stopped his movements, now fully buried within Rhys. Reaching forward, Jack slipped his hand beneath his desk for just a moment before he audibly pressed a button, the metal cuffs around Timothy's hands releasing the next second. “If you cum before either me or Rhysie here, _I'll kick your ass._ ”

It was damn near the most freeing feeling Timothy had ever experienced in his life, being able to have his hands back under his control. But making sure he was the last one to cum. He could do that. _Couldn't he?_ Surely he could.

Without wasting a single moment, Timothy was wrapping one of his hands about his cock, the initial touch almost enough to send him over the edge. _Oh shit._ That was bad. That was really, _really_ bad. He began to stroke himself slowly, _very_ slowly. He needed to pace himself if he wanted to avoid getting the hell kicked out of him. _Again_.

“J-Jack, _please_...” Rhys quietly begged, causing Jack's hips to come back to life in their steady thrusts.

“Shit, I love it when you beg me,” Jack groaned, his fingers splaying possessively over Rhys' bare back.

Now that Jack was fucking Rhys yet again, that just seemed to make it all the more difficult for Tim to keep his pace in check. In fact, it was damn near impossible. He could feel the heat building up even more than before, the pleasure from his tight grip incredibly welcome but it just brought him closer and closer to his orgasm.

It was hard not to go at the same pace that Jack's hips were moving against Rhys' ass, in fact, he had to actively berate himself for speeding up in any capacity. Trying to steady his breathing, Timothy closed his eyes, relishing in the strokes along his extremely sensitive cock, but it was maddening with how slowly he was going. Yet there was no helping it. If he went any quicker, he'd cum and have to look forward to a beating Jack would no doubt deliver on.

Once more, Jack was laughing in husky breaths, “Looks like you're not enjoying yourself over there, _handsome_.”

Timothy had to stop himself from groaning out loud, just trying to ignore Jack and everything else within the room just to focus on himself. He needed to keep himself under control. And that was just growing increasingly difficult, his erection begging, _pleading_ to be sated. Tim wasn't sure he'd ever leaked so much precum in his life before either.

Swallowing hard, Timothy made the mistake of opening his eyes once more to look up and over at the CEO and his boyfriend, the sight before him even more appealing than before. Somehow Rhys had ended up atop the desk on his back, legs spread wide and Jack hammering back within him at an even quicker pace than before. It also seemed the Jack had freed Rhys' hands from one another, the pair of underwear now littering the ground.

It took Timothy another moment to realize Rhys had been pumping his flesh hand along his own length, his moans and sighs of pleasure growing more and more pronounced with each second that passed.

“ _Ahh_...” Tim groaned out as he realized, once more, his hand began to speed up without his permission. For a split second, he considered just allowing his body to do as it wished, to get the satisfaction he needed. His dick was aching with a terrible need for release, that perhaps the beating would be worth it if it meant he could release all this pressure.

It seemed that Jack had all but forgotten about his doppleganger in that moment, throwing caution to the wind as he slammed his hips harder and faster into Rhys.

“Who does this ass belong to?” Jack growled, giving a particularly hard thrust as if to prove his point even further.

Rhys cried out at that, his metal hand seeming to grip harder to the edge of the desk as he panted, “ _Y-you! **Only** you!_ ”

“That's **_right_** , _baby_ ,” Jack hissed before letting out a moan of husky pleasure, his pace growing faster with each passing moment.

“ _J-Jack--!_ ” the younger man's breath hitched before he was going silent, but the silence lasted only moments before he was letting out deep and long mewls of moaning. Rhys had just cum.

There was no stopping Timothy's own moans of pleasure from seeping past his parted lips, his hand increasing in pressure and speed as he screwed his eyes shut once more. How much longer could he keep holding back his orgasm? It was right there, begging to be let free, just _pleading_ with him to allow it to release. All he had to do was let himself fall prey to the temptation.

“ _Well, well_ ,” Jack breathed heavily, a low and deep growl forming at the back of his throat. “Looks like-- _ahh!_ Looks like you might make it after all, Tim.”

Opening his eyes once more, Timothy watched as Jack fucked into Rhys quicker and quicker before finally he shoved himself deeply within, paused, and a loud, breathy moan wafted from Jack's lungs. That was it. That meant Timothy was free.

Without hesitating another moment longer, he allowed his hand to tighten and speed up, allowing those walls he'd built up against his orgasm to come crashing down as he welcomed the sensation with open arms. The heat built and built and built until _finally_ , it came rolling over him in blissful waves, his seed releasing in heavy spurt after spurt.

As Tim bit down hard onto his lower lip, he opened his eyes to watch the last of his juices escape his dick, his hand, cock, shirt, and even Jack's chair coated with the milky substance.

“ _Wow_ ,” Jack finally began, breaking the silence as he pulled out from Rhys, clapping and laughing quite sarcastically as he did so. “Alright, consider me _impressed_. You lasted longer than I thought you would've. Now hurry up and get the fuck out of my office.”

Swallowing hard and still trying to catch his breath, Timothy was quick to stand and locate his clothes just off to the side. He wasn't sure he'd ever dressed faster in his entire life than right then, still just barely slipping on the last of his clothing as he was stepping out the door.

With wide eyes and a pounding headache, Tim decided to promptly head back to his apartment. He hadn't even properly processed everything that had just happened and, well... Quite frankly, he felt filthy. So shower first then process and acknowledge everything afterwards. Or maybe never.

 _Probably_ never.

 


End file.
